


Potions and Feathers

by HeithChief



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaken if you squint, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, BoKuroo Week, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rivalry, iwaoi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Sparked by a rivalry by fellow warlock Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo locks himself in his cabin to attempt the most difficult spell for any warlock, summoning a spirit. Kuroo doesn't want just any Spirit either, it has to be the most powerful and rarest to beat Oikawa. This spirit a human/owl shifter, also known as Bokuto Koutarou, is the most difficult spirit to make a contract with. Kuroo is determined and will not give up. Summoning Bokuto is only half the battle, Kuroo also has to figure out how to convince Bokuto to choose him.





	Potions and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Bokuroo week: Fantasy  
> (I'm still so behind. I'm trying)

Kuroo paced back and forth mumbling under his breath, checking and rechecking his notes. Angrily, he scribbled out the things that didn’t work, nearly carving holes into his paper. One of the most difficult spells for a warlock to master was the one to summon a spirit, especially one that would hopefully become a familiar. The potion and enchantment were laid out in the basic spell book, but that was only the baseline. Every familiar, from the simple forest nymph to the most powerful shifter spirits. Those were the rarest and had animal counterparts, but could shift to a human form. They were the hardest to summon, but they were the most loyal and would become the guardian of any warlock they formed a bond with.

It was the highest honor and brought it a lot of customers because it was the ultimate sign of powerful warlock. There were a few, only known in the legend, with the most complex potions, that were in the top three strongest spirits. The Lion, also known as Nishinoya the smallest of the three when he was in human form, but warlocks have learned not to underestimate him. That was the one thing that pissed him off and he refused contracts the minute that happen, leaving the caster with an ugly clawed scar, but that was a story for another time. The Bear, Iwaizumi, known for his scary scowl and fiercely loyal nature. He would defend his warlock at all costs once he formed a bond with them. Then there was the most power, the one people knew the least about. Only one other warlock had seen the rumored Owl spirit, Bokuto, and she was refused almost immediately. People thought she was crazy for claiming to see him, with no proof, and wrote her off as a fraud. Even trying to get Bokuto was taboo now. No warlock dared to try in fear of ruining their career if they failed to contract him.

But, Kuroo was on that path out of desperation now and had been holed up in cabin for days, doing nothing but mixing potions. His reputation, his stake as the most powerful warlock around, was threatened by none of than his rival, Oikawa Tooru. Earlier this week, Oikawa had managed to summon Iwaizumi and form a contract with him. Kuroo was quickly losing customers to him and it annoyed him to no end. Certainly, he would go broke if he continued to lose his clients at this rate. It had to be Bokuto that he summoned, it would be the only way to win. Nishinoya wasn’t even in question, because then he would still only be second rate to Oikawa. His only customers left were his friends, who would never betray him, and a couple of superstitious old folk that were too afraid to try new things.

This spell had nearly blown up his house with a few risky, failed attempts. It had been three days of eating, barely sleeping, and spell casting. He had started trying to summon a shifter familiar, Bokuto in particular, many years ago. Something about Bokuto had intrigued him, maybe it was the mystery, maybe it was the power, or maybe it was the reputation Kuroo would gain. All of those were valid options, but he was drawn to Bokuto before he even did his research. Call it fate, call it destiny, call it stubbornness, but Kuroo knew in his soul that they were made to meet. He wouldn’t give up until he made it happen.

 Kuroo was reaching his breaking point for today and probably looked horribly haggard. One of the main ingredients to summon the spirits was essence of their animal counterpart, but it had to be the exact breed and exact color pattern, or it didn’t work. No one even knew what breed of owl Bokuto had originally stemmed from. With the others, there were leads on possible breeds, sketches and research journals from previous warlocks. The girl that summoned Bokuto, well, there was nothing left of her research. Some say she burned in shame. Others say she hid it where no one would find it. The most prominent rumor was that Bokuto himself destroyed her research. It was like Bokuto didn’t want to be found, but Kuroo needed him.

 He’d been sending his supplier, known as the seeker for his ability to find even the most obscure items, on many treks all over Japan to collect feathers. Part of him, deep down, buried within his desperation, knew his savings were dwindling with each specialty trip he had to pay Akaashi for, but hopefully this last one would be worth it. This would be the last he could afford, so it would have to work, or he’d have to go searching himself Maybe he try to bribe Akaashi to do it for a very reduced rate, or barter with him for any potion that could help with his searches. Akaashi was already one of his loyal clients, but he still wasn’t bringing in enough.

Kuroo’s brooding was suddenly interrupted by a sharp knock on his door. He ran to get it, dropping everything that he was doing to greet his long-awaited guest. He yanked open his door to find Akaashi standing on the other side, holding two parcels in his hand. “Did you get them?”

“Come on Kuroo, don’t underestimate me. I’ve always found exactly what you needed.” Akaashi deadpanned, handing over the two packages. They had been carefully wrapped to avoid any contamination that would come to the feathers.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and shook his head, “You have, but you’ve also worked for the enemy. You could be in cahoots…get it?” He paused to laugh at his own pun. Even at times like this, he couldn’t help but crack jokes. It was how he eased the tension and tried to relate to others. Akaashi just rolled his eyes and waited for Kuroo to continue. “My humor is always lost on you. Anyway, you could be in cahoots with Oikawa because he paid you to sabotage my efforts. He likes being the most powerful.”

“It’s business, Kuroo. You know that. I would never let reputation be blemished by taking a bribe from a customer. That would be stupid, and it would comprise my high standard for my products.” Akaashi quickly set him straight. “So, I’ve collected the feathers of two strains of the Great Horned Owl. One in brown and tan colorings, the other in gray, white, and black pattering. They’re very rare in our country so it took considerable effort to find them. Fifteen gold coins.”

“FIFTEEN? That’s a hefty price, Akaashi. Can’t you cut me a deal? We’re friends, right?” Kuroo pleaded, knowing that would make a considerable dent in his remaining profits.

“No, Kuroo, while I do like you better than most warlocks, I can’t compromise my integrity as a seller like that. It would start with you and then I’d start losing money. You of all people know how dangerous that slope can be.”

“Ouch. So brutal. Fine, only because I’m desperate and this is one of the few species of owl I haven’t tried yet.” Kuroo pulled out his leather pouch from his desk drawer and painstakingly counted out the fifteen coins, making it look like considerable effort. Only his most expensive, most complicated, potions cost that much. Those potions usually had dangerous side effect risks, but had the best pay off when they did work for clients. He slumped back over to the door and dropped them into Akaashi’s waiting palm. “Thanks, Akaashi.”

 Akaashi turned to leave but turned back feeling a bit of pity for Kuroo. He really didn’t look well and could really use an elixir to replenish his magic. He could have easily whipped one up for himself but couldn’t be bothered to take the time. Stress was really not a good look on the warlock, he always praised for his beauty and natural charm. None of which he was exhibiting now. No wonder Kozume had expressed such worry to him the other day. “Kuroo, Kenma told me to tell you to get some rest and then get some fresh air. You know being cooped up like this isn’t good for you.”

“I will once I figure this out. You know I can’t afford another one of your errands. Not with the lack of customers I’ve been bringing in lately.” Kuroo murmured, looking at ground. He was a bit embarrassed that he made his best friend worry in such a way.

A frustrated sigh filtered out through Akaashi’s nose and he fished the coins out of his pocket. “Here. Take them back. Kenma would be mad at me for taking this much from you when you’re like this anyway. I considerably overcharged Oikawa for the bear claws I brought him, so I guess I can afford a favor for a friend. Just this once, though. I’m not in the charity business.”

Kuroo looked like was about to cry as he took back the precious coins back. “Akaashi!”

Before Kuroo could get all mushy on him, Akaashi pulled the door close between them. “Hurry up and finish. You’re not known as the most powerful just for show.” He called through door before walking away.

Kuroo smiled to himself and stashed the coins, washed his hands, and carefully unwrapped the packages. The feathers that lied inside were so beautiful, especially the pale toned ones. If this was really the right breed of owl, Kuroo bet that Bokuto would be equally as beautiful. He swallowed and decided to go with the brown toned feathers first. Cautiously, trying not to get his hopes up, he added them to the mixture in his cauldron. He held his breath as he stirred, and the potion turned a muddy brown, matching the many colors in the feathers. Closing his eyes and centering himself, Kuroo confidently recited the enchantment he now had memorized. The potion glowed for a moment, shooting off beams of bright white light. Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat. This was the first time he had gotten that reaction before. The next step would be to call out Bokuto’s name, but the light only lasted for a moment before a loud bang was heard. The spell had failed, the feathers exploded out of the cauldron, igniting in the air and curling in on themselves as they burned. Kuroo only barley managed to take cover and guard the remaining grayscale feathers.

He snapped his fingers, the fire went out as quickly as it started, and the potion went clear again, ready for the next attempt. “That must mean I was close!” Kuroo cheered to himself, with a bit of a mystified look on his face. “I must have the right breed…that’s never happened before.” He looked down at the other feathers and his heart started hammering against his ribs in anticipation.

Quickly Kuroo ran over to the cauldron and added a few other ingredients before carefully stirring in the feathers. Again, he calmed his racing, excited thoughts and recited the incantation. This had to be it, but Kuroo was so nervous he felt like he was going to throw up. The potion swirled and steamed for a moment before going still and turning a brilliant gold, emitting off a white-gold light. “I summon you, Owl Spirit Bokuto!” Kuroo called, holding his hand over the pot.

The many rays of light suddenly started collecting in the center, right over the cauldron. Kuroo stepped back, mouth ajar, as a silhouette started to appear. Slowly, features started to form, first brilliant twenty foot black, white, and gray wings. Then the rest of the him, besides his taloned feet, materialized in a humanoid form. He was so stunning that Kuroo’s breath had been taken away. He was too surprised to be celebrate, besides the battle was only half over. The spirit stepped down onto the wooden floor before Kuroo and they made eye contact. Now he understood where the golden color of potion had come from. Bokuto had piercing, but beautiful gold eyes.

“ _You_ summoned me? Really?” The spirit broke out into an amused grin leering at Kuroo a bit, slowly taking in every bit of Kuroo’s appearance. “You don’t look like an all-powerful warlock.”

Kuroo stretched to his full height, trying to show Bokuto that he was not all intimidated by him. He knew familiars hated scared, wimpy masters who would have no way of controlling them. “Yes. I am Kuroo Tetsurou, well known as the most powerful warlock in our area.”

“Hm. You know, maybe it’s how exhausted you look. I bet you’re pretty handsome when you don’t look sickly. Though, I am slightly impressed because I do intentionally make it difficult for humans to summon me.”  

 _What? This was the most powerful guardian spirit? He’s…he’s…flirting with me?_ Kuroo was completely bewildered by how casual Bokuto seemed. Nothing like he would have expected. “I’ve been told that. Listen, Bokuto-san, I’m desperate here.” Kuroo quickly bowed to show his respect before continuing, “my rival, Oikawa Tooru is stealing my clients. He recently summoned and contracted Iwaizumi. I need you to help me, show the town that I’m still powerful.”

Bokuto threw his head back and laughed as if the idea of a warlock begging him was the funniest joke he’d ever heard. “You had no chance there. Iwaizumi’s been watching over Oikawa since they were children. He had a preference for Oikawa, something about being childhood friends with Oikawa’s ancestors in a previous life. Apparently, Iwaizumi owed the Oikawa family for some reason, of which he never speaks. He just had to wait for this Oikawa to summon him. He wouldn’t have contracted with anyone else.”

That Kuroo did not know. He heard those in the spirit world could see the natural world, but it was like a one-way mirror, they could see the humans, but humans couldn’t see them. He also knew that these spirits had lived a normal life at one point but were reincarnated as these spirits. “Oh. So, he was going to beat me out once he figured it out.”

“Yes, possibly, but I can understand this rivalry you speak about. If I contract with you, then we’ll be taking customers away from Iwaizumi? Hmmm. That’s a persuasive option. He’s always trying to surpass me as the most powerful. We have a bit of a friendly, but also tense relationship. Okay, show some magic. Something cool and interesting. None of that boring, ordinary stuff and maybe I’ll make a contract with you.” Bokuto grinned at him and Kuroo was surprised that he might actually get a contract with the strongest familiar out there. His magic would be amplified so much, as well as his reputation as powerful warlock. He’d be a force to be reckoned with.  

“Um okay. I’ll show you a kind of magic that only I can do.” Kuroo closed his eyes and whispered the incantation to himself. With a flash of light Kuroo transformed his physical appearance. He became shorter, with lighter hair, green eyes, and dark skin. “How’s that?”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Ohhh! Shifting magic! How many disguises can you take on? I can only do one. That’s ancient magic and very difficult to accomplish for a human. Impressive. Want to see mine?” Bokuto closed his eyes and shifted into a large black and white Great Horned Owl. He flew over and landed on Kuroo’s arm.

“Wow. Beautiful.” Kuroo cautiously reached forward and stroked the feathers on the side of the owl’s face.

Before he could really take in Bokuto’s owl appearance, he shifted again into a fully human form. Kuroo had to readjust his hold on Bokuto so he wouldn’t drop him. He was suddenly princess-holding a very attractive, very muscular young male.

“Why thank you. All right, I accept. Also, you’re very handsome for a warlock. Most of the time they’re old timers or weirdos.”

“I…what?” Kuroo put Bokuto down brushing himself off, trying to distract from blush on his face. Did spirits have sexualities the way humans did? They were once humans, so it could be possible. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”  

“That witch the only other one that managed to summon you. Why did refuse to make a contract with her?”

Bokuto grinned, pushing some of Kuroo’s papers aside so he could sit on the table. “You know that when spirits become a familiar, it’s a contract until the warlock’s death, right?”

“Or if the warlock chooses to break the contract, yes.”

“Very good, young warlock.” Bokuto teased him, sticking his tongue out. “Well, if I’m going to be with them for that long, I’ve got to be able to tolerate them. Also, it’s fun for me if I find them at least a little bit attractive. Gotta have someone pretty to look at. I’ll give a secret you won’t find in your research.” He floated over, leaning close so he could whisper in Kuroo’s ear. “I’m not into girls.” Bokuto then looked Kuroo up and down with a sly smirk.

“You’re homosexual?”

“Is that a problem?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, no way dude, I was just surprised. I’m into guys and girls, so I’d be the last to judge.”

“How fun.” Bokuto commented with mild interest and then suddenly got down to business. He had a weird way of being playful one moment and serious the next. It kept Kuroo on his toes and found that he quite enjoyed that aspect of Bokuto’s personality. “Hold out your wrist.” Kuroo did as he was told and Bokuto placed his hand right below where Kuroo’s veins were visible. “This might sting a little.”

Kuroo felt a slight burning sensation on his forearm and tried to wince as little as possible. When Bokuto pulled his hand away there was a small, tattoo-like, black silhouette of an owl there. “Oh, wow.”

“Place your fingers on that and just think my name and I’ll be there. Bokuto Koutarou at your service.”

Before Kuroo could say anything, there was a knock on his door. “Give me a minute.” He walked over and pulled the door open, his face falling when he suddenly came face to face with Oikawa Tooru.

“Hey Kuroo. Wow, you really look peaky. Maybe I should make you an elixir to restore your magic? Can you even make them anymore? Maybe you’re out of practice since I’ve taken all your customers.” Oikawa grinned impishly at him.

“I didn’t come with you, so you could brag, brat.” A tall, dark haired male stood beside Oikawa and Kuroo guessed he was Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Oikawa’s head.

“Iwa! Ow, you’re so mean.” Oikawa pouted a bit and then turned to Kuroo and smirked again. “Yes, you’ve heard right. This is Iwaizumi, the Bear, and my familiar. Jealous?”

“Tetsu-chan? Are you okay?” Bokuto walked up standing behind Kuroo.

Iwaizumi eyes grew wide, “Bokuto?”

“Wait you know each other?” Oikawa’s eyes widened as well as the realization washed over him and he recognized the name. “No way.” He abruptly grabbed Kuroo’s wrist and flipped it over. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath when he saw the owl marking.

“Not at all.” Kuroo smirked, answering Oikawa previous taunt and Bokuto did as well, stepping outside. He rolled his shoulders and partially shifted so his wings and a few other owlish features were present.

“Let’s go Iwa.” Oikawa grumbled, turned on his heel, and apparated away, taking Iwaizumi with him.

Kuroo sighed, smiling a little. “That felt really good.”

Bokuto smiled too. “It was fun.”

Kuroo looked over, his breath a bit taken away by how Bokuto’s feathers shone in the sun. He walked over to him, hands hovering just above Bokuto’s wings. “May I?”

“Go ahead.”

Kuroo carefully ran his hands over the feathers. They were as soft as they looked. At first, Bokuto had tensed with his initial touch, but quickly calmed as Kuroo gently explored the intricate pattern of the wings. “Can you fly in this form?”

“Mmhm. Another time, though, Tetsu-chan. Now that you have that mark, I can feel your magical energy. You’re dangerously depleted. I’m surprised you haven’t collapsed by now. Maybe you are as powerful as you claim. Go take an elixir and sleep already.” Bokuto folded his wings and turned around, crossing his arms. He gave Kuroo a very stern look.

“Right.” Kuroo walked back into his cabin and pulled one of the bottles off the shelf, draining the whole thing in one gulp. He lay down on his bed, watching Bokuto with heavy lidded eyes. He was a bit afraid to close his eyes and have this all be part of some delirious fever dream.

“I’m not going anywhere. I actually kind of like you, so far. Go to sleep.” Bokuto sat down and gently ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, trying to soothe him. Kuroo’s eyelids slipped closed and he was out in a matter of minutes with a smile on his face.

This was the first human he’d ever made a contract with and even though they only knew a matter of hours, but he already felt a strong sense that he to protect Kuroo at all costs. Maybe that was a feeling that came with being contracted and he found that he quite liked it. It was like a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest and it had been so long since he felt alive like this. He always kind of thought he was too wild of spirit to be tamed by a warlock, the idea had made him wrinkle his nose. It was part of the reason he trained to become the strongest, that way he would be nearly impossible to summon and then with the few that did, he could refuse them.

There was something about Kuroo, more than just how attractive he was, that drew Bokuto to him. It could have been that desperation and those soulful dark eyes that Bokuto couldn’t say no to, but no, there was something deeper. Maybe it was that Kuroo never tried to summon any other spirit, just Bokuto. He tried thousands of times and caught Bokuto’s attention the first time he called out his name and Bokuto couldn’t tear his eyes away. He stood at the rift between their worlds for hours just watching Kuroo try again and again. He would get frustrated, but not once did he think about giving up. No one had ever fought that hard, and just for him before. Kuroo would be loyal to Bokuto in a way that humans weren’t with their familiars, he felt that the moment he touched Kuroo’s skin. Most humans used their familiars like tools and had many, switching them out when they became of use. He was Kuroo’s only and that felt so different, so special.

* * *

“Hi Tetsu!”

Kuroo jumped with the sudden appearance of his familiar, nearly spilling too much of ginger root into his cauldron. “Kou! Stop surprising me like that. You know I hate it.”

“I’m bored Tetsu and I wanted to see you.” Bokuto floated over to Kuroo and draped his arms over Kuroo’s shoulders. “You’ve been so busy lately. What are you making?”

“I know, that’s thanks to you, Kou. I have a more customers than I’ve had.” He looked at Bokuto out of the corner of his eye and smiled fondly at him. “A potion for eye sight and improved night vision. Special order from a client. She paid handsomely for it. I’m almost done.”

“Then can you take the rest of day off? I want to go somewhere.”

Kuroo chewed his lower lip in thought, feeling Bokuto’s gaze drift there, watching him with interest. “Maybe. I could put off the rest until tomorrow…but I shouldn’t.”

“Stop that, those are mine.” Bokuto commented, clearly not hearing anything Kuroo said after biting his lip. He placed his thumb on Kuroo’s lip, gently freeing it from his teeth. With a little smirk he leaned forward and gave Kuroo a kiss. The attraction between the two had been undeniable from the start and it didn’t take long for Bokuto to break and act on it. Never in his life had he formed a bond with another being that was this strong, and so quickly. It only took a matter of weeks to feel at home in Kuroo’s life and a few more of fighting the sexual tension between them for Bokuto to kiss him. At first, he feared he crossed a line that couldn’t be undone and made Kuroo uncomfortable. His flirts had been serious and persistent from the start, but there was a big difference between words and actions. Kuroo wore such a giddy smile when Bokuto pulled away, that he knew he’d done the right thing. That smile was much like the one Kuroo wore now after their little kiss.

“All right. Get off me and let me finish up and then we’ll do what you want.”

Bokuto brightened immediately and pulled himself off of Kuroo’s shoulders. “I’ll be back, I’m going to see Kozume.”

“Oh? There’s food involved in this trip?”

“Maybe.” Kuroo opened and Bokuto already knew what he going to say and said it for him. “I know, human form when I’m running errands.” He quickly shifted and grabbed Kuroo’s money pouch out the drawer before skipping off. Kuroo rolled his eyes as he watched Bokuto go. He was so happy any time he got to go outside. It was so cute.

“Welcome Bokuto.” Kozume greeted him lazily, barely looking up from the drawing he was working on. “What can I get you today?”

“A loaf of bread, that cheese that Kuroo likes, red wine, and whatever cake flavor is on special today.” Bokuto handed over his basket and watched Kozume disappear into the back to get the things Bokuto had asked requested.

“Three gold and twenty silver.” Kozume muttered, placing the basket on the counter.

“Thank you!” Bokuto grinned at him, sliding the money over.

“You’re making sure Kuro is not over working himself, right?” Kozume asked, actually making eye contact with Bokuto to show his seriousness.

Bokuto nodded, “Of course. I’m not letting him do that to himself again, even if it was for me.”

“He has been happier since gaining you as his familiar. Make sure it stays that way.”

“Making Kuroo unhappy would be like hurting myself. I would hate it.” Bokuto grabbed the basket off the counter, keeping his gaze even and serious with those words. He meant them to his very core. If he ever felt anything ill toward Kuroo he would find a way to break their contract himself. “Say hi to Akaashi for me.” Bokuto waved, adopting his cheerful nature once again as he walked out of the shop and back to Kuroo’s place.

Bokuto placed the basket on Kuroo’s bedside table and walked over the cauldron, watching with mild interest as Kuroo added the final ingredient. That was coolest part, it usually changed the potions color and emitted a pleasing smell, depending on what the potion was supposed to do. This didn’t have a strong smell, but turned dark, inky blue and was speckled with white. It reminded Bokuto of the night’s sky and he guessed that was the point, since it helped with night vision.

“Hi, Kou, did you have fun on your errand?” Kuroo looked up at him when he finished.

“Mmhm. This one looks so cool! You’re so talented.” Bokuto grinned, grooming Kuroo with praise as he usually did. It was very sweet and never failed to make Kuroo’s face brighten in the most beautiful way. A knock on the door signified that Kuroo’s client was right on time. He quickly bottled the potion and exchanged it with a pretty redhead young woman would graciously thanked him, flashing a polite smile Bokuto’s way too. Before they had kissed, Bokuto would have been very wary of Kuroo having pretty clients. No, scratch that, he was always jealous and downright rude to them. Now, it didn’t matter, he knew Kuroo only had eyes for him. Not once he had looked at the girl more than necessary for a polite interaction. Bokuto watched her leave and immediately flipped the sign on Kuroo’s door so it read ‘CLOSED’.

“Let me just clean up really quick.” Kuroo waved his hand, flicking his fingers at the cauldron. It started to clean itself and the other supplies floated back into their appropriate places. “Okay, sweetheart, where are we going?”

“We’re going to have lunch in the moutains. In our special place.”

Kuroo smiled gently at Bokuto and nodded. “I should have guessed, you love high places and you can’t get enough fresh air.”

“I’m part owl, we love to fly, and we love our freedom. Yet I’m also a familiar, so I like my freedom, but always with you.” He quickly shifted to his winged form and took Kuroo’s hand. “Ready? Just like we’ve been practicing.”

Kuroo’s version of shifter magic had previously only allowed him to change the physical appearance of the features he already had, but lately, with Bokuto’s added power, they had been working on other things. It wasn’t possible for Kuroo to make a complete shift, like Bokuto, but they did have this. They stepped outside and Bokuto squeezed his hand. This took a lot of magic energy, so Bokuto of course packed an elixir to be safe. Kuroo closed his eyes, centered himself, and repeated the phrase like they practiced a million times. He felt Bokuto’s energy combining with his own and his won brilliant, black wings sprouted from his back. The first few times it had been painful, but now it was just mildly uncomfortable.

“They’re beautiful.” Bokuto looked at him, loving that the black reflected thousands of little rainbows when they hit the sunlight jut right. “Are you scared?”

“With you by my side? Never.” They took off running, snapping their wings out at just right moment, catching a breeze and they flew into the air. Kuroo let out a surprised, exhilarated laugh. the sensation of flying was even better than he could ever imagined. He had shifted with the wings many times, but this was the first time he used them.

“Amazing, right? I knew you’d love this.” Bokuto flew higher, gliding with the wind’s natural drafts and currently, pulling Kuroo along with him, still connected by their joined hands. They timed the beating of their wings in sync with each other, so they wouldn’t accidentally whip each other in the face. Kuroo nodded, still speechless, but he didn’t need words, Bokuto felt what he was feeling through their touch as he always did.

Kuroo watched the ground as they flew, taking as much of the view in as he could. He felt free, and light and so relaxed. Bokuto had been right, he did need this break. They took their time getting to their destination, just living in the bliss of flying and being alone with one another. With how busy everything had been lately, there was always someone in Kuroo’s cabin. He really needed to invest in a separate set of living quarters, so they could get a bit more privacy. That way no would interrupt them with an emergency in the middle of the night. Sometimes, it really was critical, but most of the time it was something only the client deemed as an ‘emergency’.

In the middle of mountain range, there was a valley, one that would never be possible to get to on foot. They were the only ones who really knew about it. It was covered in lush green grass and wildflowers of every color. Bokuto had stumbled upon it one day when he was taking a break from being cooped up in Kuroo’s house. The next day he flew Kuroo there and it quickly became their place. Their safe haven, their little oasis away from all the busyness. Bokuto landed first, guiding Kuroo down, and easily catching him when he came down a little too fast.

“We’ll work on your landing.”

Kuroo chuckled and shifted back to his normal form almost immediately. Bokuto reached into the basket, digging around for a moment before handing Kuroo a purple glass bottle. “Thank you, love. I didn’t even think of that.” He quickly drank the potion, feeling the cooling sensation slide down his throat and out to the rest of his body.

“Oh, I did forget the blanket.”

“No you didn’t.” Kuroo snapped his fingers and a red blanket spread itself out on the grass.

“You’re right. I did think of everything. Especially the wine glasses.”

“Yep.” Kuroo held out his hands and two wine glasses materialized in his hands. “Mmm, and the nicest ones from my place too. You were feeling fancy today, hm?”

“Mmm, quite.” Bokuto answered in a bit of a silly formal voice as he poured them both a glass of wine. “Cheers to a well-deserved break.”

“Cheers.” Kuroo clinked glasses with Bokuto and then sat down on the blanket, looking up at the sky, taking a deep breath of the flowery spring air. “We should build a house here, away from my shop, a place of our own.”

Bokuto nodded and stretched out next to him, lying on his back after taking a long sip of wine. “That would be nice. It wouldn’t have to be very big, just a single bed, stove, and bathroom. That’s all we would need.”

“That will be our next project then. Our little secluded paradise.” Kuroo sighed dreamily, and laid down too, snuggling close to Bokuto. He rested his head on Bokuto’s chest and watched the clouds lazily float by. He was glad he never gave up trying to summon Bokuto. It had been born out rivalry, but it would always be his greatest accomplishment as a warlock. “I love you, Kou.”

“I love you too, Tetsu.”


End file.
